That Beautiful Excuse: a Twilight Story
by TorahDanane
Summary: Bella Swan is starting at a new school in switzerland. Boarding school that is. There will be players, pixies, revenge seeking girlfriends, and killer stalkers. Will she make it? All Human. Co Written with: AnnaOtaku p.s. used to be Westchester Prep
1. Chapter 1

Westchester Prep: a Twilight Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you might recognize from the amazing Stephanie Meyer, however I do own the plot & all other Characters.

Meet the Students.

Bella Swan:Billionaire Heiress wants to be the Editor-in-Chief of a magazine one day. At her old school none notorioulsy for being a popular flirt. Didn't really find anybody she really liked. She moves to the Elite boarding school in Switzerland, Westchester Prep, to start over after her stalker tried to kill her. When she meets the schoool playr, she ends up falling for him...Will he do the same?

Emmett Swan: Protective older brother of Bella Swan by 12mins. He is also a Billionaire Heir. He is going to Westchester prep not only for Bella, but because he wants to find a girl who loves im for him not for his money. Will a blonde haired beauty be that girl?

Edward Cullen: Father is the World Famous Neurosurgeon, and his mother is the New Martha Stewart. Money is nothing to Edward Cullen. Just like girls, until he meets breath takingly gorgeous, and mysterious Bella Swan. His annoying pixie-like twin sister Alice won't let him get near Bella, for fear of loosing another friend over him. But will he change for her? And who is James

Alice Cullen: Fashionista Extraordinaire, thanks to her uber rich parents , Alice has a shopping obsession. Also has an obsession with her BFFs Brother, Jasper. Will she break her friendship with Rosalie to be with him? Will Edward stop trying to get in Bella's Pants? And don't you love Bella's Jimmy Choo Booties?

Rosalie Hale: Bubbly, Blonde & Rich. Rosalie Hale has always gotten what she wanted, & there is no exception the Emmett Swan. She instantly becomes friend with her new roommate ,Bella. But its not Bella she has a problem with, its Alice. She wants her BFF & her brother to be happy, but she doesn't want to have to choose when the break up. Will she do anything to keep thiem together? And Bella never told her she had a Brother?

Jasper Hale: Is in his junior year at Westchester Prep with his OLDER twin sis, Rosalie, & is starting to develp a crush on his Best Friends sister, Alice Cullen. Who also happens to be Rosalie's BFF. Will Emmett Swan keep his sister occupied? Do people ever throw enough parties? And, is Edward really in Love with Bella or just playing her?

Other Characters

Lauren Mallory: Is dating Tyler Crowly, but is screwing with Edward on the side. She also just so happens to be the Queen Bee of the popular crowd. Will she let Edward go for a Bella Swan?

Jessica Stanley: Is popular in the Sports Crowd, and hates Lauren Mallory's guts. But why you ask? Because Jessica is also screwing around with Edward, even though Jessica is going out with Mike Newton, captain of the Swim Team. But will Her and Lauren put theyre diffrences aside to take down Bella Swan.

Angela Weber: Another slut screwing around with Edward. Is really popular with the Ecofriendly Crowd.

Tanya Denali: Has been going out with Edward up until two weeks ago when he says she is getting annoying. Then found out he was cheating on her with 3 diffrent people at the same time. When word gets around about the new girl Edward Cullen wants to change for , will do anything to take her down. Even if i means playing Devils Arithmetic.

Mike Newton: Is going out with Jessica until he finds out about her and Edward. Now wants to make Edward pay, and TRIES to steal Bella away.

Tyler Crowly: Going out with Lauren. Didnt know she was screwing Edward, until Bella comes. And will do anything to take Edward down.

Eric Yorkie: Greasy, Eco friendly nerd , who is in love with Angela Weber. Can he get them to go out , before Edward steals her again.

Jacob Black: Likes Tanya, hates Edward. End of Story.

James Larson: Stalker of Bella Swan. He just escaped from prison and wants to find HER.


	2. Start all over

**OK so i feel totally bad because i havent had time to do anything, but somebody actually read my story and left a review and it totally made me want to do more. So here is the first chapter! but just a heads up its only more about Bella and Emmett, but next chapter the twins meet roommates, hotties, and classmates!**

**the date i submitted this chapter is: June 9,2009**

* * *

"You know I never understood the difference between an amphibian and a reptile!"my moronic older brother Emmett stated. I looked at him for a second before I shook my head and smiled.

I do love my brother don't get my wrong but sometimes he can just be really…childish? I don't even think that's the right word but who cares. I'm just happy to get out of Connecticut. Sure it's my home but after James tried to kill me, I didn't want any reminders of him, and how could I be reminded of him in my own boarding school? I can't exactly.

Well I may as well introduce myself since I've been talking this long. The name on my birth certificate is…Isabella. Marie. SWAN!! But unfortunately I'm named after my grandmarie so the name was like originated in the like 1920s! So I just go by Bella. Like a majority of the world's population I have a brother, but unlike the rest he's my twin. Aren't I LUCKY!! Did you catch the sarcasm? He's older than my by like two mins anyways, but he treats my like I'm two years younger.

My dad is a lawyer but it's not like he has to be. He inherited a LOT of money from grandpa Swan. Up here on the Eastern seaboard it's all about family money. Grandpa owns like all the Ritz-Carlton's around the world and really huge malls and department stores like: Nordstrom, Top shop, Bloomingdales & Zara.

My mom is something completely different. She is the daughter of the used to be Crown prince and princess of Monaco. So after grandpa & grandmarie Grimaldi died my uncle Amancio became the crown prince of Monaco. But he is only a prince because Monaco is a principality. So I was also born a princess. Emmett and I are on our private jet right now headed to Switzerland.

Were starting at a family boarding school also known as the world famous Albert Renaldo Academy after my great grandpa built it. This is where my father met my mom in the 7th grade. It's been here since like the Second World War. It housed escaping Jews etc. The tuition fee is at least 150k. But since I'm the great granddaughter of the founder I definitely getting in for free. Me and Emmett will be starting our junior year her in about 3 days.

Right now I'm just so tired of all the drama and can't wait to come to this school. I mean how much trouble can bored teenagers in a foreign country without parents who are filthy rich get into?

* * *

**So how was it? Trust me it will get a lot better!**


	3. Lets Get it Started

**Hey, so sorry about not updating, but it took me forever to come up with this chapter! Hope you enjoy, and please review...and if you don't like it don't review b/c someone told me that i shouldn't finish one of my stories and i was sort of in a funk! Anyways:**

**This chapter was submitted: July , 2009**

**and remeber, all pics outfits ,cars,houses, animals anything is on my profile!**

* * *

BPOV

When I woke up, we were at the school's airfield, about twenty minutes from the school gates. I looked to my left and saw that Emmett was still asleep. I snickered evily. This was the kind of moment I _lived _for; being able to mess with his unconscious mind.

"Emmett," I whispered in his ear. He twitched, but kept sleeping.

"Emmett," I shook him again. He stirred for a second, but reused to wake up.

"Emmett…Jessica Alba is in her dark angel costume waiting at the buffet table to serve you hot wings!" I chuckled in his ear, smiling as he jumped up from his leather airplane seat, getting tangled in his mink blanket in his attempt to get to the 'all-you-can-eat American dream'.

"Why would you do that to me? I was dreaming of defending Megan Fox from warthogs!" He groaned, rubbing his arm.

"Interesting, but we're waiting for you to enter the town car. And _don't_ forget your carry-on and suitcase. Dad called and said that everything else has been set up for us in our new 'home'." He nodded, calming down a bit.

A bit.

"TO THE SWAN-MOBILE!" Emmett yelled, excited for a new school to conquer.

* * *

"Here is your information. In this manual you will find a school map, ID card, roommate information, all shops on campus, school history, classes, after-school activities, uniform info, etc. All of your belongings that were shipped over are now in your townhouse. Here are your car keys, and welcome to Albert Renaldo Academy. Or, as your great grandfather called it, HOME!" She smiled at us excitedly, handing us a rather large packet.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope. Have a wonderful day." I smiled at her, then looked over to Emmett who was grinning like an idiot at the keys to the Hummer H4 & 2010 Benz . "Freak show" I muttered before grabbing my own keys, manual, school id, and bags from the table. I shook Mrs. Cope's hand, then started walking towards the main road of the town-sized campus. I followed the map until I got to Diamond Road. There were a bunch of houses that stretched on forever like suburbia. The first street was the most immaculate, green lawns with gardens. I thought I was in Heaven. The homes were made up in a system, 3 people per house. Guys in odd numbered house, girls in even. And it went by how wealthy your family was. My house was #2. Currently being the two wealthiest people on campus, it was safe to say that our roommates would be extremely rich also.

I was staring at the house, trying to grasp that it was now mine, when someone said, "BOO!" in my ear. I freaked, turning around at record speed, ready to knock them out with my newly acquired and rather expensive jujitsu moves, when I heard a throaty laugh. _RETARD!_ I thought. _It was just Emmett._

"Did I scare you Bellafly?" He laughed again at my childhood nickname. I glared at him for a good thirty seconds before he calmed down. "Anyways, I'm going to go find a hottie to accommodate me tonight. Au revoire!" He spoke in my mother's native language, French. She was from Monaco, where we spent our childhood summers and most of every other break, improving our French.

I just stuck my tongue out at him before making my way into the house. The foyer had a fireplace in one corner, a fish tank in the other, with a giant round leather ottoman and fleece blankets. Through one of the arched doorways was a five-star kitchen with mahogany cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and granite countertops. On the left side of the kitchen was a breakfast nook, all diner style, with a big bench going all the way around. Through the other doorway was a beautiful room, obvious that you weren't _actaully _supposed to go in it. They were a common accesory to every house I had ever lived in. Further back was an entertainment room. It had a projector screen with all the latest game systems, games, movies and karaoke.

I went through the hallway between the kitchen and entertainment room and found a guest bedroom, bathroom, and a laundry room. I went back to the front of the house and turned towards the fifteen-step grand staircase.

As I walked up I was actually amused. The whole top floor was a dressing room, of sorts. On the left wall were bottoms. On the right wall were tops, the back wall on the left side of the staircase had purses, on the back wall of the right side were dresses, and in the front were shoes and jewelry. In the middle were dressers filled with bikinis, underwear, shrugs, whatever you could imagine. In between the shoes wall was a wood-floored hallway.

As I stepped into round foyer-like hallway. On the right there were bright yellow frenchdoors, a fireplace beside them. To the left were blood-red french doors and a big mirror with scarves hanging around it. Straight ahead were midnight-blue french doors and next to my door was a baby grand piano.

I opened the midnight blue doors, impressed. There was a California king-size canopy bed, silver curtains hanging down like moonbeams. Right above my bed was a glass window. The furniture was all cherry-wood; the desk holding my computer, the armoire holding my books. My guitar was sitting in a corner, already set up, and my suitcases were put under my bed. The walls were earthy-brown,the floor wooden, and, besides the window, the ceiling was midnight blue with glow-in-the-dark stars and constellations. Next to my armoire was my bathroom, fully equiped with a two person shower, four-person Jacuzzi tub, and one long sink with cabinets for my toiletries. Next to my bed was a window seat stacked with silver and blue pillows. On my bedside tables were pictures of family and friends, and my electronics caddy, fully stocked with all of my electronic needs. In the backyard was a gazebo, Jacuzzi, patio, garden, and a crystal-clear pool, the truest sign of how high-up our families were; only the top houses were built with pools.

* * *

About two hours later, after I had setted in, I head cars pulling up and people heading to their houses. I walked out of my room, curious, accidentally running into someone, knocking the boxes from their arms.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz! Here let me help you with that." I scrambled to the ground, piling things back in as quickly as I could. As I looked up, I felt as though I died and went to heaven.

**{I was going to leave you there but you deserve better from me!}**

"Its ok, it's my fault." His voice was velvety, his eyes...unbelievable. "Hello,I'm Edward. What's your name?"

I stood there amazed by the man who in front me. No, scratch that. Not a man. A _god_. I had seen many gorgeous people in my life, but nothing like _him_. His hair was the color of a penny, with streaks of brown running through it like veins. It was messy, like he had just woken up, and _very_ sexy. I itched to run my hand through it, to feel it. His eyes were the sweetest taboo. They were a piercing green, like looking into the depths of the ocean. His Ralph Lauren polo clung tightly to his chest, revealing his prominent muscles.

I stood there, dumbstruck for _THE_ first time in my life. He smiled. The god smiled. I swear for a second I thought I was dead.

Then (thank God), a tiny brunette walked into the room. "Thank you Edward." She smiled up at him, then looked at me. "And you must be Isabella! You are Isabella Swan, right? We're going to be great friends! I can tell!" She said, smiling like a kid who just found out they were locked in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory for the night.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. You're the first person ever to actually call me Isabella Swan. People usually name me by my title," I stated shyly. In my mind, I was just _pissed_ because the people I had just met had me dumbfounded. I was never, _ever_ dumbfounded.

"Your title? What is it, Ms. Isabella Swan?" Edward joked.

This was bad. I had to pronounce my full name. I mean my _full_ name.

"Actually, it's Her Royal Highness Princes Isabella Marie Grace Sophia Renaldo Swan of Monaco, but you can call me Bella." I stated, smug and proud, just how Uncle Amancio taught me.

"Wait, Renaldo? Royal Highness? Swan?" The girl shrieked happily.

"I'm sorry about my sister but one: she's always wanted to be a princess. Two: she _loves_ your department stores. And three: your last name is Renaldo?" Edward spoke for his all too hyper sister.

"Yes. I _am_ the princess of Monaco, my dad's father owns _all_ those department stores, and my mother's great-grandfather _built_ this school during the second World War to house escaping Jews. So who are you guys?"

"Forget who I am. What's it like to be a princess? Do you get special rights at the school? Could you get me a store discount? And even though I'm totally hyper right now because I just drank three Red Bulls and really need to pee but you are _so_ much cooler than peeing and OH MY GOD YOU'RE A PRINCESS!, you still want to be friends, right?"

"Tiring. Of course. If you're with me. I'm glad I'm cooler than peeing. Yes, I am a princess. Of course I want to be friends, if it's friends for _friendship's_ sake." She nodded, smiling widely.

We were so caught up in talking, that we barely noticed when Edward cleared his throat.

"Don't I get to meet your new friend, favorite sister of mine?" He asked.

Before I could say anything Alice shouted," No! Never! Don't ask again! And don't _even_ think about doing what I know you're totally thinking about doing, or I'm calling Dad!"

"God Alice, you're no fun." He said, just as the doorbell rang. Alice huffed, but went down to get it. Edward turned to me.

"Well now that she's gone, why don't we get to know each other more, eh?" He spoke flawlessly, his voice like melted nutella poured over strawberries.

As tempting as that was, I changed the subject before he could say anything more to make me crumble from desire. "What does Alice have against you?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, thought, I regretted it, because Edward stiffened like a board. He kept opening and closing his mouth looking for the right words. "I'm...known to have a very... _atrocious_ anterior with women," He stated, and I knew he was ashamed and regretful. But i could also tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Before I could respond Alice was back with a blonde bombshell by her side. Like Heidi Klum, Megan Fox, and Farrah Fawcett all wrapped into one. Even though she could have any guy she wanted, I had a gut-feeling she would be the perfect woman for Emmett.

"Bella, this is Rosalie Hale, our other roommate. But at the moment we don't have time for all the lovey-dovey 'let's meet each other' crap, we have to get to Daniel's for dinner before everybody else! Edward, get out of my house and go next door _now_, and, unfortunately, we'll see you at Daniel's in half an hour." She groaned while pushing Edward out the door, and shutting it in his face.

"Bella, do you have any sort of transportation? Mine and Rose's are still in California." Alice asked. I nodded shyly.

"Yeah. My candy-red Ferrari California 2009? Or my midnight-blue Ashton Martin DBS 2009?"

"CALIFORNIA!!" Rose yelled before running and jumping into the shotgun seat.

"You bitch! You know I wanted shotgun!" Alice stomped her tiny foot in frustration.

"You'll live."

"As my idol, Regina George, once stated, ' Boo, you whore'!"

"I am not a whore!"

"Like Hell you're not. You NOT being a whore is me not being SHORT!"

"Sweetie, you're not short....you're fun-size!"

"Rosalie, Hell, I'll kick your ass!"

"Can you reach it?"

"Wait let me think about that. I don't know, so many things have touched it, I'm not so sure I want to anymore." The girls glared at eachother, and Alice even snarled a little bit.

"You two! Cut. It. OUT! Are we leaving or not?" I jumped into the car impatiently.

"Not with these outfits on."

"Are we going to have time to change? You've been arguing forever!"

"Well, we made reservations for the best table!"

"Oh, i should have guessed. Well go get dressed, I'll start the car, and you better be our in here in the next twenty minutes or I'm leaving both of you."

"You need to change too."Alice examined my outfit, disapprovingly.

"Thats true...Okay, be there in a sec."

* * *

EPOV

""Bella, this is Rosalie Hale, our other roommate. But at the moment we don't have time for all the lovey-dovey 'let's meet each other' crap, we have to get to Daniel's for dinner before everybody else! Edward, get out of my house and go next door _now_, and, unfortunately, we'll see you at Daniel's in half an hour." She groaned while pushing me out the door, then shut it in my face. I stood there for a while, then turned and jumped over the tall bushes to house #1.

I opened the front door and almost fell over a duffle bag. I knew it wasn't mine or Jasper's because it was custom made with red stitching and black material and the name was cut out in green italian leather...EMMETT SWAN, it read. For some reason that name sounded familiar. I realized that he must be related to Bella. I picked up the bag and headed to the hallway with the three bedrooms. Emmetts was the one to the right of the hallway entrance. I knocked on the door and heard moaning. I smiled. This guy already got a girl, and he just got off of the plane. My new hero.

I set the duffle bag down infront of his door then went to my room to find clothes for tonight.

When I finally stepped out of my room I had on these tight black jeans that were surprisingly comfortable. They were all the rage in my hometown, London. With it I wore a white t-shirt, a leather jacket and my adidas. I opened my front door to see Tanya, wearing a gray mini skirt, a gray top and black and white striped wedges. All though she looked smokin', I still didn't want her. I had broken up with her a couple weeks ago for cheating on me with Jacob Black. That dog was only here because his father owned some casinos. Big woop.

"Tanya, i'm _not_ taking you back, so please move out of the way. I really don't like having to use force with girls." I stated, annoyance seeping through me.

"You weren't saying that last week. But anyways, that's not why I'm here. I over-heard Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley arguing over you. Apparently you've slept with both of them in the past week and maybe more than that. Is that true?"

"I _did_ sleep with Jessica after you broke up with me, but that is none of your buisness. And I _did_ sleep with Lauren, but that was before you came here. I wanted to change for you, Tanya. I did, but you...you cheated on me with my worst enemy. So just leave. I have to go meet a couple people at Daniel's. Tanya, maybe we can still be friends, but that is all." I claimed, stone-cold, and slid by her to my garage to figure out which car to take . Before I could reach for my keys to my silver Range Rover, a hand clapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw blonde.

"Oh, hey Jazz." I looked behind him and saw who was obviously Emmett Swan, because he was the exact male replica of his sister. The only ways they differed(besides the obvious) was the fact that he was _huge_, like a body-builer, and Bella had these beautiful reddish tints to her hair. " Hey, you must be Emmett. I'm Edward."

"Nuh-uh-uh! That's Prince Emmett to you!" He joked" So whose baby are we going to take?"

"Well my dad just got me a new Masarati, so we can take that!" Jasper said, smiling. We bumped fists, heading to the car.

As i jumped into shotgun, I saw the girls run back into their house. I didn't know why, but I was really excited to hang out with Bella

* * *

About 15mins after going in the house we came out ready.

"Wow, thats a first it usually takes us about 2hrs...Bella you've changed us, yes you have!" Alice squealed.

"I still call shotgun!" Rosalie shouted

"COME ON, GIVE ME A BREAK. DO _NOT _START THAT CRAP AGAIN GET IN THE CAR AND LETS GO, I _CAN'T _BE LATE!"

"wait a second...i thought royalty wasn't late ; everyone else was simply early?" Rosalie noted suspiciously.

"Seriously Rose...that was in Princess Diaries, and nobody sugar coats it like that!"

"So you DO get in trouble if your late?" she asked with narrowed eyes

"No, other countries just think that your really rude and diva like....like the prince harry of england.

his brother is just darling but he is a total diva!" I laughed and we were off.


End file.
